cucumberquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue
The Prologue, titled "Thanks, Mom and Dad!", spans seventy-seven pages from Page 1 to Page 77. Plot The plot begins with Cucumber first setting out on his journey and ends with him, Almond, and Sir Carrot venturing onward to find the Dream Sword. Prologue of the Prologue The comic begins with a brief view of events unfolding at Caketown Castle. Peridot arrives bringing the Splash Stone to Queen Cordelia, marking just one stone left until they have all eight. As Cordelia gloats evilly, Lord Cabbage is shown nervously cowering in the corner. Cucumber Leaves Home Bagel and her children, Cucumber and Almond, are having dinner on the night before Cucumber starts school at Puffington's Academy, when the mailman brings a letter from Lord Cabbage to Bagel, his wife. The letter explains that Cordelia has taken over Caketown Castle and its Doughnut Kingdom, and urges Bagel to send Cucumber out to save the world. Although Cucumber is reluctant and Almond is eager to go, the former is shoved out the door and the latter is forced to stay behind. Outside, the Dream Oracle appears to Cucumber to warn of evil threatening the world, but immediately seems questionable to him. Arrival in Caketown Cucumber promptly visits Caketown to see his father, but is stopped at the gate by the BLT Trio, consisting of Sir Tomato, Dame Lettuce, and Sir Bacon. The latter feeds Cucumber's letter to the former, but Cucumber sneaks into the castle while the trio is bickering with one another. He goes down to he dungeon, where he finds his father in a cell that isn't locked, and seven of the Disaster Stones on a table. Cabbage tells Cucumber of Cordelia's plan to resurrect the Nightmare Knight and of the Disaster Stones, and tells him to to the Oracle to get the Dream Sword, apparently necessary in order to defeat the Nightmare Knight. The BLT Trio shows up to defeat Cucumber but Almond saves him just in time, allowing him to escape. Saturday Doesn't Even Look Like Cucumber Almond catches up with Cucumber in Caketown, having easily escaped the BLT Trio, but Cucumber bumps into a cake Tartelette and Baguette are delivering to Cordelia, causing them to drop it. Coincidentally, more sugar to make another cake can be found in the Rock Candy Caves in Gumdrop Forest, which is where the Oracle lives. The four go there and find Sir Carrot along the way, who was sent on a similar errand by Tartelette and Baguette, and is now hiding in a tree from the toothless bear, Grizzlygum. Grizzlygum is actually a harmless servant of the Oracle and escorts the group to her house in the caves, where more sugar is found, and Cucumber finds that the Oracle accidentally gave the Dream Sword to the thief, Saturday. Saturday escapes with the sword through the emergency exit. At the end of the chapter, Tartelette and Baguette return to their bakery with the sugar they need, Carrot joins Cucumber and Almond, and the three set out for Saturday's hideout on the Flatbread Flatlands. Characters Introduced *Queen Cordelia *Peridot *Lord Cabbage *Bagel *Cucumber *Almond *Dream Oracle *Sir Tomato *Dame Lettuce *Sir Bacon *Tartelette *Baguette *Sir Carrot *Grizzlygum *Saturday Category:Synopsis